Lo que debio haber sucedido
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Sora pensaba en esa navidad regalarle algo especial a Matt, pero poco a poco empieza a tener varios recuerdo sobre su mejor amigo y se da cuenta de con quien deberia estar ese dia


Hola lectores, bueno levanten la mano quien no le halla gustado el capitulo de digimon adventure 02 "la primera navidad de los digimons" [levanta la mano], bueno no se ustedes pero yo la detesto, y claro despues de pensar un rato me dedique a escribir ese One-shot, espero que sea de su agrado por que lo hice tratando de olvidaraquuel horrible episodio

cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja contactenme y con mucho gusto los atiendo : alejandro_magno_

**Lo que debió haber sido**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, todos se estaban preparando para la Navidad, incluso los elegidos los cuales la hiban a celebrar con sus digimons, ese día se hiba a organizar un concierto y los que tocaban eran The Tennage Wolves, la banda que había creado el portador del emblema de la amistad, afuera del camerino se encontraba cierta chica pelirroja acompañada con un regalo en las manos, tenía pensado regalárselo a Matt pero se sentía insegura en pasar

- ¿Qué sucede Sora?, ¿Por qué te detienes aquí? – pregunto Biyomon confundida por la actitud de su amiga

- No es nada Biyomon, es que… - Sora se quedo callada por un momento pensando las cosas cuando alguien llega detrás de ella asustándola cuando reconoció la voz de su amigo

- Sora, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso el castaño el cual venía acompañado de Agumon

- ¡Tai! – exclamó al ver a su amigo para después ver el regalo y tratar de esconderlo pero el castaño ya se había dado cuenta, el se acerco poco a poco hacia ella curioso por el regalo

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso el dinosaurio amarillo

- Es para Matt, ¿cierto?

- Si, así es – respondió la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo un poco

- ¿Qué es?, ¿tu lo hiciste? – preguntaba el castaño curioso

- No preguntes tanto Tai – respondió alzando un poco su tono de voz para después volver a poner esa cara de inseguridad

- ¿y no piensas entrar?

- A Sora le da Pena y eso le impide entrar – comento la pequeña pájara rosada haciendo que la portadora del amor se sonrojara mas

- ¡Biyomon!

Tai volteo a ver el rostro de su amiga y supo lo que estaba pasando, no sabia qué hacer en ese momento parecía que mil cuchillas le apuñalaban el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, el quería verla feliz así que supo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento

- Ve a verlo que el concierto ya casi va a empezar – le dijo el castaño animando a su amiga aunque dentro se encontraba totalmente destrozado pero trataba de disimularlo

- Si – dijo la pelirroja pero ella aun se sentía insegura cuando Tai se acerca a ella poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro para después mirarla con cierta tristeza en sus ojos algo que Sora pudo notar dejándola un poco confundida

- ¿Qué te pasa Tai?, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

- No todo lo contrario – dijo el castaño para después darle vuelta a Sora y empujarla suavemente hacia los camerino - ahora entra ahí y dale un hola a Matt de mi parte

- Pero Tai…- la pelirroja volteo a ver nuevamente a su amigo un poco apenada

- Si no quieres entrar entonces puedes dejarnos las galletas – dijo Agumon en broma

- Vamos Sora, ve antes de que empiece el concierto

- Gracias Tai, te diré que voy a hacer, les regalare a ambos algo muy especial

- Gracias Sora, aquí estaremos esperando

- Bien ahora regreso – dijo para dar media vuelta y entrar a los camerinos

- Ve Sora, llévale su regalo- decía el castaño con un tono de voz un poco quebradizo mientras miraba como su amiga entraba a los camerinos cuando su amigo le habla

- Oye Tai, se ve que has madurado mucho – decía su amigo al ver como Tai afrontó la situación haciendo que el castaño dibujara una leve sonrisa en el rostro

- Que tonto eres, sabes el concierto aun no empieza, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo?

- Por supuesto Tai – exclamo Agumon feliz

Mientras tanto dentro de los camerinos la pelirroja se dirigía donde se encontraba Matt sin dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era de tener a Tai como amigo cuando ve con un poco de desagrado unas escalera las cueles llevaban al camerino del rubio

- ¡Maldición!, parece que tendré que subir escaleras, bueno no importa almenos me alegra poder contar con Tai cuando más lo necesitó –se decía para sí misma Sora para después subir las escaleras

A medida que hiba subiendo las escaleras varios recuerdo de ella y Tai le llegaron a la mente, por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en el castaño, se sentía un poco extraña cuando se acordó cuando ellos eran más pequeños y estaban jugando en el parque que se encontraba enfrente del edificio donde Vivían, ellos habían pedido dos conos de helado cuando en un descuido a ella se le cae el suyo al piso y estaba a punto de llorar cuando el castaño la anima

- _Vamos Sora no llores – dijo para después darle su cono de helado – te regalo el mío_

- _Gracias Tai- dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las lagrimas_

Ella ya se encontraba a medio camino, todavía seguía recordando aquellos momentos con Tai cuando le llega aquella ocasión que fue secuestrada por Datamon y el fue a rescatarla arriesgando su vida

- _¡TAI! – grito la pelirroja la cual estaba siendo arrojada a la Zona Oscura pero Tai logro tomarla de la mano a tiempo_

- _Tranquila Sora, ya te tengo_

- _Vamos no interfieras, ya no necesitó a la original así que si no quieres desaparecer con ella suelta su mano – dijo Datamon tratando de separar a ambos chicos pero Tai se resistía a soltarla_

- _No digas mas tonterías, por nada del mundo la soltare, incluso aunque muera_

Sora ya estaba a punto de llegar al camerino de Matt cuando recuerda aquella tarde de otoño, estaba lloviendo fuertemente y ella no llevaba nada con que subirse

- _No puede ser, porque tenía que ser tan confiada y salir sin mi chaqueta – se decía a sí mismo cuando alguien llega por detrás colocando su mano en su hombro_

- _Sora, si gustas te puedo prestar mi chaqueta – comento el castaño mientras le ponía su chaqueta a Sora cubriéndola del frio_

- _Gracias Tai – dijo cuando ve que el castaño abre su paraguas _

- _Qué te parece si vamos juntos a casa o si gustas podremos ir a tomar un café – dijo colocando el paraguas sobre ella para protegerla de la lluvia_

- _Creo que prefiero ir a casa, ahí te invitare una gran taza de chocolate caliente – comento la pelirroja mientras hiba tomada del hombro de Tai para que ambos pudieran compartir el paraguas_

Todos esos recuerdos de Tai hacían que Sora se sintiera feliz cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente del camerino de Matt, ella volteo unos momentos hacia la puerta de salida para después mirar fijamente el regalo de Matt cuando por fin supo la respuesta

- ¿pero que estoy haciendo?, yo no debería estar aquí- se dijo para después dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a donde estaba el castaño que por suerte todavía no se había ido- ¡TAI!- grito ella haciendo que el volteara rápidamente

- ¡Sora!, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tai realmente confundido cuando Sora se acerca a el

- Oye, que te parece si vamos a mi casa por una gran taza de chocolate caliente

- ¿y que pasara con el concierto …- antes de que Tai pudiera terminar la frase Sora lo interrumpe

- Al diablo con eso Tai, quiero estar solo contigo, ¿sabes por qué?, porque la navidad se trata de estar con las personas que amas – comento la pelirroja para después plantarle un tierno y largo beso al castaño siendo ese un momento que ellos jamás olvidarían


End file.
